With the widespread use of digital photography and digital storage, people are collecting large numbers of photos and copies of photos. In some instances, the photos may be hardcopy or hard print photos (stored in shoe boxes, photo albums and so forth) that were taken many years before, or may be soft, digitally stored copies of hard print photos that have been digitally scanned. In other instances, the photos may be more recently taken digital photos. While photos might be organized by either placing them in electronic folders or by tagging the photos (i.e., digitally labeling or identifying the photos with pertinent information, such as who is in the photo, where the photo was taken, and when it was taken), this can be very difficult because of the large number of photos that most people collect, the amount of time that it takes to individually view and classify or identify each photo, and in some cases, because of the age of the photo or other factors that make it difficult to accurately identify the photo.
For many family photos, there may be the desire to store a photo so that it can be seen as part of a family tree. A family tree is often structured as a plurality of interconnected data nodes (e.g., a node is associated with each person in the family tree and has data records for its associated person). Storing photos at nodes so they can be associated with family members can be difficult and cumbersome, especially if there a large number of family photos to be organized.